


*be sure to charge your baby to 100% before first use

by AdrianaintheSnow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby!Glimmer, Big trigger warning for anything to do with infants not being born completely healthy, Despite the fun title this is not a fun story, F/M, Happy Ending, Infant Death, but the language is there, not really - Freeform, self-deprecating trains of thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Princess Glimmer is born.





	*be sure to charge your baby to 100% before first use

Micah had unwillingly caved to exhaustion after being awake for the 48 hours of labor and what came after. He was asleep with his head against the crib. The doctors had left the room an hour ago to give them privacy. Angella stared at the child, quiet and unmoving, she seemed more than the basically dead she already was. Angella reached forward and touched her cheek. She didn’t respond in any way; her eyes remained closed. The only hint that she was still functionally alive was that Angella could feel her soft breaths against her wrists.

She had thought for a moment that the birth would be the worst thing to ever happen in her life, but she had been quickly proven wrong. The pain had been one thing, but Angella had bared pain before. No, what was worse was what happened after she’d come down from it. See, the baby had been alive, but something was wrong. The midwifes, healers, and doctors that were called in could not figure out what was wrong: just that something was. The newborn had not opened its eyes. It hadn’t cried, hadn’t moved but to breath.

Soulless, she’d heard the doctors whisper. There wasn’t anything there. No higher brain function: no aura. All it did was live and over the hours, that life had slowly started to fade away. Its breaths seemed to become more and more labored even as she watched.

Angella herself couldn’t breathe suddenly in this room with the doctors outside waiting for the inevitable and the bloody sheets in the corner. She opened the balcony doors and breathed in the night air for a moment before looking back at her husband and the baby.

“Micah?” she said quietly. He didn’t respond. She reached down and picked up the baby, gently cradling her. The child deserved to go outside, she thought suddenly; deserved to exist outside this little room even if it would never have a name.

Angella moved out onto the balcony and let her wings unfurl, testing them. They did not seem to be affected by the strain of the past couple of days, her immortal genetics healing her quickly even if they wrought death to anything else.

She took off, careful not to jostle the baby and flew toward the platform near her runestone. This is where she often came to think, bathed in the light of the ancient magic of the Brightmoon Runestone. Now she curled up under it and stared at the baby’s face.

“If you open your eyes,” Angella beseeched softly, “all you see would be yours.” She did not of course. Angella felt her own eyes well with tears.

It had been a shock, though a pleasant shock, when she’d realized she’d been with child. It had never been something she’d desired or ever even thought about. Her species had developed immortally and as a consequence rarely produced offspring. When she’d fallen for Micha, another thing she’d not expected for herself, the thought of children hadn’t even crossed her mind. She hadn’t even realized she was pregnant until over 4 months into her pregnancy when she’d been convinced she was dying of something and went to a healer. After all, she and Micha were technically not even the same species. Who would have ever thought they’d be able to produce viable offspring?

Of course. As it would turn out. They hadn’t.

It had been foolish to hope for her body to bring life. But god if she hadn’t the past 5 months.

But no, all it had brought her was this. A child who would die before it would live. The pink light from the runestone almost made it look like her face was flushed and Angella could imagine for a moment that she was okay. That she had been born normally. That she had opened her eyes and cried when she’d entered the world and that she had her eyes closed now only because she had finally been intreated into slumber.

Angella was not sure how long she remained there on her knees staring at the baby. It was only because she was watching her so closely that she noticed when her nose twitched just a bit. Her breath stuttered and Angella felt pain stab at her heart, assuming that was a harbinger of the end. She gripped the child tighter, feeling tears welling up once again.

And then the baby’s eyes opened.

For a moment they were dull and lifeless but then something sparked in them and they lit up with a glint like someone had plucked a sliver of the light from the runestone and placed it there. She looked up at her mother, opened her mouth, and wailed.

Angella was so surprised she almost dropped the baby and then stared at the screaming infant stunned. The baby started glowing pink and sparkles started jumping off her skin and settled into her hair all while she showed off her very impressive lung capacity.

Angella hopped to her feet, attempting to rock her, but not quite able to get the rhythm. She walked to the edge of the platform and looked over it. A couple of the castle guards were already there, alerted by the infant’s cries. “Get my husband and the doctors!” Angella hollered at them. They obediently dashed off toward the castle.

“Hush, hush, baby. It’s okay. You’re okay.” The rocking motion became more natural after a few minutes. The baby squirmed with a startling amount of strength, wiggling enough that Angella was concerned she’d drop her a few times. She ended up sitting back down just in case.

Quicker then should have been possible, she heard footsteps dashing up the staircase and Micah appear at the top, breathing heavy. She had managed to quiet her child’s screaming a bit, but she was still fussing, complaining about the state of things with little mews and punching the air with her little baby fists. Micah paused for a moment before racing over to them and falling to his knees in front of her. He slowly reached out a hand, as though afraid their child would disappear, and stroked her hair. Magic exploded in little fireworks when he did that. The baby let out an excited screech, reaching for the shiny lights and slapping her father’s arm.

Micha laughed, already crying and pressed a kiss to Angella’s forehead before drawing back to look at the baby.

“She’s glowing,” he said softly. He moved her hair again in curiosity and sparkles cascaded down her face, fizzling out of existence when they hit his hand or Angella’s arm. “And glittering.”

“Glimmering,” she provided.

“Glimmering,” he agreed.

They had a few moments to themselves before there was a great ruckus as the doctors arrived to fiddle and fuss and marvel over the newly reborn princess and in those couple of second, Angella realized that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
